Benutzer Diskussion:Garm Bel Iblis
Thrawn oder X-Wing? Hi Garm! Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich an mich erinnern kannst, du hast mir einmal ein paar Tipps zu SW-Büchern gegeben (ich sollte mir als erstes die Thrawn-Trilogie durchlesen). Nochmal danke für den Tipp, ich hab mir das erste Buch schon bestellt und werd es so schnell wie möglich abholen. Allerdings hab ich mir mal die Liste aller Bücher, zu denen du mir mal den Link gegeben hast, durchgesehen und festgestellt, dass es noch zwei Reihen vor der Thrawn-Trilogie gibt: Die Kopfgeldjäger- und die X-Wing-Reihe. Erstere will ich gar nicht haben, weil ich befürchte, dass der Boba dort als der Gute hingestellt wird, der er gar nicht ist (außerdem graut es mir vor der fadenscheinigen Erklärung, wie er den Sarlacc überlebt hat (die Rüstung war weggeätzt, aber das Jetpack funktionierte noch, na klar!). Aber was ist mit der X-Wing-Reihe? Ein Freund von mir hat viele Bänder dieser Reihe, daher müsste ich sie mir nicht kaufen ^^. Außerdem spielt sie ja noch vor Thrawn, weshalb sie eigentlich besser als Einstieg geeignet seien sollte (von meinen derzeitigen Informationen aus gesehen), oder? Tschuldigung, aber mich interessiert das einfach (zu Not kann ich die Erben des Imperiums einfach im Regal stehen lassen, bis ich die X-Wing-Reihe durch hab). Also, was macht die Thrawn-Reihe so ideal? Es wartet auf Antwort, --das Zamomin 12:33, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Garm ist mir hoffentlich nicht böse, das ich antworte ;) Die X-Wing Reihe gefällt mir ziemlich gut. Aber der Schreibstil der Autoren der Reihe muss einem gefallen. Thrawn kann man sehr gut als Einstieg lesen, weil die erste Reihe der "modernen" SW-Bücher ist. Thrawn ist überschaubar und man versteht es ohne weitere Vorkenntnisse als die klassische Trilogie. Teilweise ist es sogar so, das man neuere Bücher, die in der SW-Chronologie vor Thrawn spielen, nur ganz versteht, wenn man Thrawn gelesen hat. MfG - Cody 12:55, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Hallo, Zam! Ich persönlich habe die Kopfgeldjägerreihe nicht gelesen, weiß jedoch, dass Boba Fett als recht super dargestellt wird und alles sehr komplex ist. Die X-Wing-Reihe ist spannend, gut geschrieben und die Charaktere der Reihe werden teilweise zum Beispiel bei Hand von Thrawn und dem Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter wiederaufgegriffen. Einziges Manko bei den Büchern ist jedoch, dass Teil 1, 4, 5 und 7 mittlerweile vergriffen sind und bis auf Wedge nicht viele Charaktere der Filme vertreten sind; Leia und Luke haben nur so kleine Auftritte und Han taucht in den späteren Büchern wieder auf. Ebenfalls(so empfinden Jaina und ich) hat Michael Stackpole in seinen Büchern eine nervige Figur geschafen, deren Superheit einem manchmal(oder eher: immer) auf die Nerven gehen kann. Corran Horn ist der wohl beste Pilot, jede Frau steht auf ihn und schließlich entwickelt er sogar Jedi-Fähigkeiten, ganz davon abgesehen sind es immer seine genialen Pläne, die allen die Haut retten. Ja nee, ist klar... Stackpole hat eine Figur ohne nennenswerte Fehler geschaffen und das nervt. Die Bücher sind gut, gar keine Frage, doch als ersten Einstieg empfehle ich jedem zu Anfang mal die Thrawn-Trilogie. Als erster Einstieg sind diese spannenden Bücher super geeignet und Pflichtprogramm für jeden, der mit dem EU anfangen will. Sie spannend geschrieben, actionreich, es gibt einen fantastischen Gegner und die Filmcharaktere kommen ebenfalls nicht zu kurz. Die Bücher sind, obwohl sie chronologisch nach X-Wing spielen, recht eigenständig, nur auf die Filme wird Bezug genommen(Jabbas Tod usw.), was wohl daran liegt, dass sie die ersten waren. Trotzdem wird auf diese Bücher immer wieder Bezug genommen und mit Mara Jade und Talon Karrde wurden zwei fantastische Figuren des Erweiterten Universums geschaffen, alles in diesen Büchern. Sie sind noch immer zu haben und preiswert, aber gebraucht kriegt man sie bei ebay hinterhergeworfen. So als erstes Stück EU am Besten die Thrawn-Trilogie, danach kannst du dir - meiner Meinung nach - ruhig X-Wing ausleihen und bei ebay nach anderen Büchern ausschau halten, die längst vergriffen sind (Der Pakt von Bakura, Rebellion der Verlorenen oder Entführung nach Dathomir zum Beispiel, die allesamt klasse Bücher sind). Erben des Imperiums lohnt sich trotzdem als Anfang wirklich! X-Wing kannst du immer noch mal später lesen. Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 14:29, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Wow! Mit einer so langen Erläuterung hätte ich nicht gerechnet, vielen Dank! @ Garm: Ich kann solche perfekte Helden auch nicht ab (ich hab mal ein Buch gelesen, wo der Hauptprotagonist Probleme damit hatte zu lügen (ganz zu schweigen jemanden zu töten) - ich hab mich immer wieder über den aufgeregt (wenn kein Held mehr aus Gewissensgründen töten würde, wo käme dann die Literatur hin?)). Ich dachte immer Luke wird als perfekt und achso toll dargestellt, weil er bereits in den Filmen ein bisschen so rüberkommt. Ist das in den SW-Büchern nicht so? Achja, was für eine Rolle hat Wedge eigentlich, , wenn ein achsotoller Typ ihm die Ideen wegnimmt dabei ist. Steht der immer doof daneben und bohrt in der Nase? ;-) Ich werd das Buch übrigens schnellst möglich abholen, aber vorher will ich noch zwei CDs bestellen. Wenn die da sind, fahr ich in die Stadt. Gruß, --das Zamomin 11:04, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Zu Corran.... ja, kann man so sagen^^ Er ist zwar der Leader und sorgt dafür, das die Staffel irgendwie zu ihren Einsätzen kommt und organisiert wird, aber Corran stielt ihm immer wieder die Show. Manchmal aber auch Corrans extremst toller und genauso perfekter R2 Droide Pfeifer. MfG - Cody 11:45, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Nananana.... nu wolln wa nicht übertreiben. Corran ist zwar irgendwo ein Hengst, aber Wedge ist doch der Oberhengst. Corran ist eher mal son Weichei. Allgemein kann man sagen, dass in der X-Wing Reihe viele komische Dialoge vorkommen. Sie sind vielleicht wichtig und richtig, jedoch fragt man sich oft "wie kommt der da jetzt drauf, und vor allem so schnell." Dennoch gehören die Bücher doch zu den Besten im SW-Universum --Modgamers 12:08, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Ja nun, wenn man einige Bücher des Erbe der Jedi-Ritters zur Hand nimmt, merkt man direkt, dass Corran in seinen späteren Jahren noch toller dargestellt sind. Ihm gelingt es, die Feinde zu überlisten, seine genialen Pläne bringen die Gegner zur Verzweiflung und egal in welche Falle er läuft: er kommt immer da raus. Ganz davon abgesehen Und soweit ich weiß hat er in Der Kampf des Jedi sogar Luke beim ersten Duell mit dem Lichtschwert besiegt. Ja nee, ist klar. Auf jeden Fall zählt X-Wing zu den besten Sachen auf dem Markt, übertroffen nur noch vom Erbe der Jedi-Ritter, Thrawn-Trilogie und Hand von Thrawn.Die anderen Sachen(Bakura, Rebellion, Entführung, Jedi-Akademie und natürlich die Tales-Reihe) sind natürlich auch gut :D. Zammy, fang am Besten - wie schon gesagt - mit Thrawn an und leih dir danach X-Wing aus. Wenn du noch weitere Fragen hast, wende dich ruhig an mich Bild:--).gif. Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 13:21, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::: Und Luke wird gar nicht so perfekt dargestellt, der macht genug Fehler... Aber das wirst du beim Lesen schon noch bemerken... Pandora Diskussion 13:43, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::Ich hab ja auch nur gesagt, dass er in den Filmen so rüberkommt. Aber, wenn ich es mir recht überlege... Ich meine er zweifelt oft an sich selbst und die Tatsache, dass er von Yoda vor Beendigung des Trainings abgehauen ist, war zwar nicht ganz falsch (was wäre sonst mit dem Rest der Truppe passiert?), aber es war ein Fehler (zumindestens, wenn man auf Yoda vertraut...). Dennoch ist er perfekter als die anderen, wenn man dass so sagen kann. Naja, ich les einfach du Bücher und dann kann ich mir ja immer noch über ihn das Maul zerreißen. Gruß, --das Zamomin 18:49, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) P.S.: Nach all der Kritik werd ich der X-Wing-Reihe mit ein bisschen Unmut entgegentreten. Was solls'! Aydar Nylykerka Hi Garm Bel....! Bei der Wahl von Aydar Nylykerka irritiert mich an mal die Zeichenwahl. Aber auch ein paar Wortwahlen. Aber mehr ist nicht schlimm. Aber es kann mit den Wortwahlen nicht so passen weil ich das anders schreiben würde deshalb kommt es wahrscheinlich komisch vor. Ich darf das ja nicht machen und hätte es auch nicht gemacht weil das so groß für mich . Lesenwert und Exzellente Artikel da schreib ich in eine niedriger Legal als ihr. Der entspannte Vos 18:30, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Jaina und ich haben uns nun nochmal um Rechtschreibfehler gekümmert und ich habe ein Semikolon im ersten Satz entfernt. Außerdem habe ich einige Flüchtigkeitsfehler ausgemerzt. Ist jetzt alles okay? Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 19:10, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, es sieht besser aus und jetzt würde ich das heraufStufen auf ein Pro. Ab ihr gut gemacht. Kann ich eigentlich meine bei der Wahl, meine Stimmen zurück ziehen und eine neue geben + Kommentar . Der entspannte Vos 19:24, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Natürlich geht das. Du machst es so: Deine alte Stimme und darunter kommt dann dein mit einer kleinen Begründung. Verständlich? Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 12:04, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Ich hab das mal gesehen das Stimmen geändert wurden, aber der zusammenhang wusste ich nicht mehr darum habe nochmal nachgefragt. Das mit den Durchstreichen hätte nicht gewusst. Ich hab jetzt da ein Pro abgegeben. Der freundliche Vos 15:09, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) lil quest hi garm bel..wollt eigentlich nur ma fragen ob du mit den forgotten realms büchern anjefangen hast und wenn jah mit welchem..dez wars ooch scho von mir..grüße Darth HYDRAnous 20:51, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Och, Ich hab jetzt so um Weihnachten rum vergesssen, mir den ersten Band zu wünschen. und hättest du mich nicht dran erinnert, wäre es auch beim Vergessen geblieben Bild:--).gif. Ich werde mir wohl den ersten Teil der Avatar-Chronik die Tage bei Amazon bestellen (ich muss erst schauen, ob ich Crimson Empire noch irgendwo bekomme und bei Die verlorenen Reiche von Greg Keyes sollte ich wohl auch mal weiterkommen...) und ihn mir mal zu Gute führen lassen. Wenn er mir gefällt, lege ich mir die anderen vier Bände wohl auch noch zu, zumal ich Troy Denning eigentlich mag. Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 21:12, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ich hab ma meen Bruder jefragt (von dem habsch die ersten Fantasy Bücher verschlungen) und der meinte das die Monshae Trilogy die Erste war die je rausjekommen iz. Darkwalker on Moonshae..Black Wizards..und Darkwell. Die Avatar Trilogy war die erste die übersetzt worden ist und vom alljemeinen Handlungsstrang interessant iz. (Times of Trouble)..Crimson Empire ist informativ ..mir persönlich jefallen die Zeichnugne nich so janz, aber dez liegt wohl darin das ich Com-X sammle und daher das anders bewerte. Bin ooch noch nich sicher obsch mir den 2ten Teil, Blood Council, davon hole. Worauf ich warte iz im Februar Legacy III - Claws of the Dragon..April KotoR IV..Juni The Force Unleashed..Oktober Legacy IV und im Dezember KotoR V. Vielleicht hat Black Dog und Grober Unfug noch den einen oder anderen Leckerbissen für mich parat. Zum Lesen, neben Forgotten Realms, erstma schnell Palast der dunklen Sonnen und dann die Thrawn Triologie, die von vielen sehr gelobt wird. greetz Darth HYDRAnous 20:49, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Joa, ich bin nicht so der Comic-Fan, aber ich habe mir das ein oder andere schon geholt. Von Union war ich so ziemlich enttäuscht, das hatte einfach eine miese Story und noch miesere Zeichnungen, und die aus Dunkles Imperium waren noch schlimmer als die Dialoge. Gut gefallen hat mir dann jedoch hingegen der ''Mara-Jade''-Comic, da hier zum Einen die Zeichnungen richtig toll und auch die Stroy super war, und Darklighter, an dem hatte ich nichts zu bemängeln. Den Mara-Jade-Comic kann ich wirklich nur empfehlen, aber du solltest ihr den auf Englisch zulegen, auf Deutsch ist es viel zu teuer und man muss drei Ausgaben holen, im Englischen geht eine dickere Sammelausgabe, die jedoch leider nur noch gebraucht erhältlich ist. Die Thrawn-Trilogie musst du auch unbedingt lesen, die Bücher sind ein toller Einstieg ins EU und wirklich super zu lesen, aber Palast der dunklen Sonnen hat mir auch ziemlich gefallen, obwohl es hier viele Wiederholungen gab. Den ersten Avatar-Teil werde ich mir auf jeden Fall zulegen und dann mal schauen, wie es mit den weiteren Bänden ausgeht. Ich sage dir auf jeden Fall, wie es mir gefallen hat, ist doch klar Bild:;-).gif. Bel Iblis 21:05, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) Corellianische/r Revolte/Aufstand? Wieso hast du die Zweite Corellianische Revolte nach Zweiter Corellianischer Aufstand verschoben? In welcher Quelle wird der Begriff Aufstand verwendet? Wächter der Macht wurde noch nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt, aber allgemein wird im Englischen der Konflikt als "Second Corellian Insurrection" bezeichnet, wovon "Revolte" die offizielle Übersetzung für den ersten Konflikt dieses Namens ist (Siehe Die Ultimative Chronik). Wieso dann die Inkonsistenz? --Daritha 14:26, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ja und? Hast du eine offizielle Übersetzung für "Second Corellian Insurreciton"? Denn wenn du die nicht hast, und nur von einer anderen Übersetzung hierrauf zu schließen, das ist meiner Meinung nach ziemlich schwach, zumal wir beide nicht wissen, ob in der Originalausgabe der Chronik wirklich von einer "Insurrection" die Rede ist. "Zweiter Corellianischer Aufstand" ist eine passende Übersetzung, die ausreichen muss, bis wir eine offizielle haben und das ist dann nunmal erst im November. Bel Iblis 15:24, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::"Ja und?"? Wenn es schon ein ähnlich gelagertes Beispiel gibt, sollte man sich da nicht an diesem zumindest orientieren? Aber gut, lassen wir es bei "Aufstand". Hören wir einfach wieder auf die Allmächtigen. Wenn ich es jetzt in "Revolte" rückgängig machen würde, wäre es in wenigen Stunden sowieso wieder ein Aufstand. Das geht dann bis zum Editwar und damit ist niemandem geholfen. Also: Nennt's, wie ihr wollt. Kümmere ich mich eben nur um den Inhalt. Der ist ohnehin das wichtigere. *diskussion für sich abhak*--Daritha 21:25, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Vergiss bitte nicht den Artikel in Spoiler zu setzen. Jaina 21:32, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Statement Hallo Garm, ich möchte dich bitten zu deinem Beitrag in der Löschdiskussion auf Wikipedia ein kurzes, sachliches Statement - keine Entschuldigung! - zu schreiben. Bitte in diese Diskussion einfügen: Diskussion:Jedipedia#Statements Es ist für uns sehr wichtig, dass alle beteiligten Jedipedia-Benutzer ein Statement abgeben. Danke, Premia Admin 16:03, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Offensichtlich ignorierst du meine Bitte ein Statement abzugeben. Das ist unverantwortlich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du damit die jahrelange Arbeit der Autorenschaft der Jedipedia nicht würdigst, die sich über eine Erwähnung in Wikipedia geehrt fühlen würde. Es ist nicht zu viel verlangt, dass du zwei oder drei Sätze schreibst. Du solltest dringend dein Statement abgeben oder auf mein Post antworten und begründen, weshalb du dich weigerst. --Premia Admin 14:33, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Unbeschränkte Sperre bis wir eine Mail (info@jedipedia.de) mit dem Statement oder einer Begründung der Weigerung erhalten. --Premia Admin 20:41, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Sperre aufgehoben, da die Vorgehensweise bei Missachtung von Anweisungen eines Admins in der Administration nicht eindeutig geklärt ist. --Premia Admin 22:23, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Pause! Liebe Jedipedianer! Nach einigem Hin und Her in den letzten Tagen habe ich mich entschlossen, der Jedipedia für die nächste Zeit den Rücken zu kehren. Ich habe im Moment schulisch sehr viel zu tun und der Stress, den ich mir wegen der Jedipedia teilweise mache, ist einfach zu hoch. Es vergeht kein Tag, dass in mir eine Wut aufflammt, wenn ich sehe, was hier teilweise abgeht. Ich konnte im Laufe des letzten Jahres eine Entwicklung bei vielen Jedipedianern beobachten. Leider ging diese nicht immer ins Positive. Ich muss mit ansehen, wie einige von euch immer arroganter werden und dies in ihren Beiträgen auch äußern. Ich will jetzt keine Beispiele nennen, diejenigen, die viel mit mir zu tun haben, wissen, wen ich meine. Die internen Diskussionen der Jedipedia verkommen, meiner Meinung nach, immer mehr zu Streitereien zwischen den Benutzern, sodass das eigentliche Ziel, eine vollständige Star-Wars-Enzyklopädie aufzubauen, anscheinend aus den Augen geraten ist. Ich denke, eine Pause wird, sowohl für mich als auch für meine Nerven, das beste sein, zumal ich in der nächsten Zeit viel mit der Schule zu tun habe und meine Abschlussprüfungen noch vor mir liegen. Wie ich euch hier kenne, werdet ihr meine Pause akzeptieren und ich möchte euch wirklich bitten, kein Geschleime oder ähnliches hier abzuliefern, wie es hier ja geschehen ist. Über einen freundlichen Kommentar und eine Äußerung der Hoffnung, dass ich bald wieder zurück bin, freue ich mich natürlich, doch bitte haltet euch kurz, ja? Ich bin ja nicht vollständig weg und hin und wieder lest ihr bestimmt nochmal einen kleinen Beitrag von mir, und sei es nur ein kleines Kommasetzen. Über ICQ, den IRC, meine Diskussionsseite hier oder die beiden vzs bin ich immer noch für jeden von euch erreichbar. Auch meine UCs werde ich nicht vergessen, sondern Ende Mai alle weitesgehend beenden, habt da bitte ein wenig Geduld mit mir. Und möge die Macht mit euch sein – immer! Bel Iblis 20:16, 22. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Garm, ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg bei deinen Abschlussprüfungen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 20:24, 22. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::„Du musst natürlich tun, was du für richtig hältst.“ um es mal mit den Worten Obi-Wan Kenobis auszudrücken. Aber muss man da gleich seine mühevoll aufgebaute Benutzerseite löschen? Ich hoffe, dass du bald wiederkommst. Das mit der Arroganz trifft mich jetzt schon, denn eigentlich kann ich das (längerfristig) nicht so richtig nachvollziehen. Aber wenn es dein Empfinden ist, dann freut mich, dass du so viel Eigenverantwortung zeigst und zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die Notbremse ziehst. Mit der Hoffnung auf eine baldige Rückkehr wünsche ich dir eine erholsame Pause und viel Erfolg in der Schule. Viele Grüße, --Little Ani 20:27, 22. Apr. 2008 (CEST)